Abstract: Knock out of the gene encoding the ?-7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (?7nAChR) has established that ?7nAChR is an absolute requirement for the anti-inflammatory activity of the vagus nerve. In humans however, there exists a naturally occurring human-specific mechanism that mimics gene knock down of ?7nAChR. In this process, the human specific gene CHRFAM7A is a dominant negative inhibitor of ?7nAchR. Because CHRFAM7 expression varies from up to 200 fold between individuals, it is ideally suited to gauge the anti-inflammatory activity of the human vagus nerve. Here we hypothesize that transgenic expression of the human CHRFAM7A gene in mouse will lead to a phenotype similar to the ?7nAchR knockout mouse and result in a functional ?human phenotype? based on the expression of CHRFAM7A. To this end, we will (1) determine the biological consequence of CHRFAM7A expression in monocytes/macrophage cell lines, (2) characterize the effects of CHRFAM7A expression on ?7nAchR signaling in primary human macrophages and (3) compare the biological consequences of introducing the CHRFAM7A gene into mice. At the conclusion of this research project we will have (1) established the biological significance of CHRFAM7A to inflammatory signaling by the ?7nAchR, (2) determined the consequence of CHRFAM7A expression in vivo, and (3) established whether CHRFAM7A has the ability to alter the anti-inflammatory effects of vagus nerve signaling.